Gentle Rape APH Japanesia Lemon
by Sofia Jasmine
Summary: Jugun Ianfu telah terjadi di mana-mana terutama di Nusantara. Namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. ketika dia melakukannya, cintanya bertambah padanya.


[seperti yang ada di judul, cerita ini adalah smut, lemon, atau nsfw. haduuh, aku belum pernah bikin cerita lemon njer. apalagi dalam bahasa indonesia ya allah... aku berdosa sekali (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ'). maafkan hambamu ini ya allah.)

dari berita tentang Jugun lanfu, Kiku merasa sangat menyesal telah melakukan pelecehan ini di daerah Nusantara, beberapa korban wanita pun menjadi depresi dan membunuh diri mereka tanpa dipedulikan oleh yang bertanggung jawab.

karena Kartika juga mendengar tentang berita itu, ia ketakutan.

tapi rasa ketakutan bukanlah yang utama, malahan penasaran. karena ia bersikap baik layaknya seperti seorang istri simpanan, ia belum merasakan rasanya dibudak, disakiti, maupun dilecehkan. ia hanya bisa ikut merasa penderitaan yang dialami oleh rakyatnya.

disaat ini, kedua negara itu sedang makan bersama di meja. hanya mengurusi urusan mereka dalam pikiran mereka sendiri selama mereka makan sampai selesai. "...Nihon - San...?" tanya gadis itu yang dibalas dengan kata "Hm?" oleh negara yang memperlakukan dirinya sebagai 'Istri'.

"..Maafkan aku jika pertanyaan ini aneh tapi..." Kartika memandang kepada tangannya yang bergemetar, "ba - bagaimana rasanya saat melakukan hubungan badan?" pertanyaan dengan nada yang tidak bersalah itu membuat Kiku berhenti dengan meminum teh matcha buatannya.

'Kamisama, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjawab pertanyannya?" Kiku sama sekali tak akan menyangka bahwa pertanyaan macam itu akan muncul dari mulut gadis didepannya. akhirnya dia sadar dengan kelakuan Jugun lanfu yang kini dilakukan oleh tentaranya yang memiliki nafsu. dia menggeleng - geleng saat dia berpikiran jorok tentang Kartika, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi gadis itu memotongnya.

"Ahahaha, Mohon lupakan itu Nihon -San. lagipula itu pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah kau dengar, bolehkah aku ambil piringnya?" Gadis itu dengan ragunya meminta pria yang lebih tua darinya untuk mengambil piring bekas untuk dicuci. tentu saja gadis itu menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan diiringi oleh pipinya yang merah.

Kiku hanya diam, tapi dia mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk mengambil piring kotornya. selama 40 menit kemudian, Kartika selesai dengan pekerjaannya. tiba - tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, "...Nusantara...?".

"a- ada apa Nihon-"

"Shh..."

waktunya seperti selamanya mereka berposisi seperti itu. "Nusantara, Yurushite kudasaai..." Gadis yang dipeluk itu kebingungan, mengapa pria itu harus meminta maaf?

"Maaf jika pekerjaanku terlalu menyakitkan untuk wargamu. aku sungguh minta maaf Nusantara..."

"Nihon san..." Kartika tidak bisa bergerak selain mengarahkan bola mata hitamnya ke tangan yang diulurkan oleh kulit yang lebih putih darinya. "tadi kau bertanya..." kata Kiku lanjut, "Kau ingin tahu rasanya saat berhubungan badan bukan?" ya ampun, mengapa dia bertanya itu?

"...aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu padamu Nusantara, dan aku bersyukur kau memilih untuk bersedia dari pada menantang, aku tidak bisa melihat dirimu menderita seperti itu kau tahu juga kan?" entah mengapa, bola mata hitam milik sang gadis itu serasa ingin menangis. begitu juga untuk Kiku, dia tidak bisa membayangkan gadis yang dicintainya itu dilecehkan seperti barang.

"Nihon san, apakah kau mencintaiku?" pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan yang biasanya susah dijawab itu, dia meletakkan kepalanya dekat dengan leher sawo matang. "Jika tidak, mengapa aku melakukan ini padamu?" suara tangisan pun terdengar olehnya, tangisan itu bukanlah tangisan sedih.

tetapi tangisan gembira

saat gadis itu mulai tenang sedikit, dengan pelan - pelannya dia mencium lehernya dengan lembut. "Hng~ ah." Kartika tidak bisa menghentikan suara aneh yang dibuatnya. ia berusaha menghentikannya dengan tangan yang selalu akan membantunya padahal suaranya itu kecil sekali, wajahnya itu sangat berantakan dan memalukan untuk diperlihatkan, padahal untuk Kiku mengemaskan.

"Ni - Nihon?" Orang jepang itu berhenti melakukan tingkahnya "Yah?" "A - apakah ada t- tempat lain selain di da - dapur?" tanyanya masih bergetaran denga tubuhnya, melihat tingkah gadis itu membuatnya memiliki ide seiring dengan bibirnya yang menyingir. "Ada, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa berjalan kesana." gadis itu bingung dengan perkataannya, karena pas ia menghadap kepadanya, Kiku ternyata membungkuk sedikit kebawah yang mengakibatkan wajah polosnya bertemu dengan payudaranya.

"Kyaah!" Gadis itu panik saat badannya diangkat. tetapi Kiku mencium dahinya agar ia bisa tenang, dia pun mengangkatnya sampai tujuan mereka. Kartika tidak tahu ia dibawa kemana karena ia memeramkan matanya sampai ia ditaruh di kasur yang empuk. "Ni - Nihon, ini kamar siapa?" situasi makin mencagungkan saat pria itu ada diatasnya.

"di kamarku." tak ada rasa apapun dengan kata singkatnya tapi tetap saja wajahnya itu sangat merah.

"T - tapi Nih-"

"Shh, sudah bicaranya Nusantara. panggillah aku Kiku mulai sekarang." tanpa kata lagi, orang jepang itu menabrakkan bibir mereka bersamaan. cara yang dia lakukan itu sangat pelan, tetapi ia bisa mendengar jelas gumamannya seperti nada lagu. saat dia lepas darinya, dia memberi waktu gadis itu untuk bernapas.

Oh, wajahnya begitu imut saat ia menjadi berantakan seperti ini.

"Ciuman itu..." katanya masih ditengah pernapasannya. "apakah rasanya aneh?" gadis itu menggeleng pada ucapan itu.

"tidak, rasanya sangat enak." Kiku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perkataannya itu. entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, yang pasti tidak hanya bibir saja yang berkerja, begitu juga lidah yang saling bertengkar.

dan kejutannya gadis itu menang, walaupun banyak sekali udara yang harus dia ambil. setelah itu, Kiku pergi mencium lehernya yang membuat gadis tersebut panik.

bagian yang lezat itu gampang ditemukan oleh Kiku, wajar saja ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melakukannya. "Ki - kiku Hah" gadis itu terengah - engah. dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk pria yang dicintainya itu, entah ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. tapi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengacak - ngacak rambut hitam orang jepang itu.

"Nusantara, bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" Kartika tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh Kiku, sampai ia bisa merasakan salah satu tangan putihnya berada di payudaranya. Kartika sempat mengertakan giginya, tetapi tanpa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu, sang gadis langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Silahkan. silahkan lakukan apa saja kepadaku, toh aku sendiri yang minta." sambil mengarah ke arah yang berlawanan, Kartika tidak ingin melihat pekerjaan Kiku yang membuka pakaiannya. yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Kiku hanya bisa terdiam dengan betapa mengagumkannya payudara yang ia miliki. dia pernah membaca buku berisi porno, tetapi dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

sampai disaat dia dibawa ke realita lagi oleh gadis yang malunya sudah lewat batas. "Ki - Kiku, kumohon jangan terlalu lama melihatnya, ini memalukan."

dia menggeleng kepalanya. "bilang saja jika kau ingin berhenti ne." dengan pelan - pelan, Kiku meraba dadanya yang mengangumkan. "Hah - Hah Ki - Kiku, ah." untuk mengurangi erangannya, Pria itu menabrak bibir mereka, juga dengan lidah mereka.

Kartika bisa merasakan kedua dadanya itu dipijat olehnya, walaupun memijatnya pelan, Suara erangannya lebih kencang dari biasanya. lidah keluar dari mulutnya dan pergi kesalah satu dari putingnya untuk dicium, dan memberikan keduanya pelayanan yang sama. suara erangannya menambah kencang tak terhenti.

Kiku sudah cukup mengurus payudaranya untuk mengecek keaadan sang gadis. "Nusantara san? daijobu desu?"

Kartika sedang susah menentukan udaranya akibat erangan erangannya itu. "Se- sepertinya." ucapnya. Kiku tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga merah Kartika. "Maafkan aku jika itu cukup mengagetkan, tetapi badanmu indah sekali Kartika san." matanya menunjukan kepusingan dari kata - katanya itu.

"KIKUU!! AKU TIDAK TERBIASA DISEPERTI ITUKAN DIKEADAAN SEPERTI INI HUWEE!!" Pria Jepang itu tertawa terkekeh dengan teriakannya.

"Iya, maaf maaf." Kebetulan sekali, Kartika merasa aneh dengan salah satu badan dari Kiku. "Kiku, aku merasa aneh di salah satu dari badanmu..."

sekarang giliran Kiku yang memerah. "le - lebih baik kau tidak tahu saja Kartika sa-" kalimatnya terpotong saat dirinya dijatuhkan kebawah oleh gadis itu.

"Oh ketemu." ucap sang gadis yang keadaannya itu sudah beda total. ia membuka pakaian bagian bawahnya untuk menemukan yang menurutnya itu asing tanpa di hentikan oleh Kiku karena takut berbuat sesuatu yang salah.

"I - ini?" Tanyanya saat ia menemukan membernya yang keras dan besar itu (Astaghfirallah). "Mo - mohon jangan terlalu lama melihatnya Kartika san." Kartika tertawa walaupun ia tahu benar wajahnya itu merah seperti tomat.

"Sudahlah, anggap ini sebagai balas dendam. atau balasan kebaikan." karena ini pertama kalinya, ia menyentuh bagian ujung membernya, yang membuat Kiku teriak seiring dengan erangan kecilnya.

Kartika sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan untuk memperbaikinya, ia menjilat bagian ujungnya untuk merasakannya. asam, tapi itu sepertinya wajar kan?

ia terus menjilatnya sampai ia memasukan semuanya ketenggorokannya. Kiku menarik kasur seeratnya - eratnya agar dia tidak memaksakan kepalanya itu.

(alright i hate this part) "K- Kartika san, aku - aku.." tanpa ia keluarkan kepalanya sesuatu keluar dari bagian ujungnya. warnanya putih dan asam! tetapi Kartika sepertinya tahu ia harus memakan semuanya. (wah minta yah)

"Gomennasai! gomennasai! Kartika san! gomennasai!" Kiku berminta maaf berkali - kali kepadanya disaat gadis itu sedang "membersihkan" dirinya seperti kucing.

"tidak apa - apa Kiku, rasanya sih... lumayan..." katanya sambil menjilat jarinya yang terkena.

Tiba - tiba saja Kiku menabrakkan bibir mereka sampai keduanya terjatuh. "Baiklah Kartika, kau tidak masalah jika aku melakukan hak yang sama padamu kan?"

Kartika terbingung tapi sudah mengerti saat rok panjang batiknya diangkat ke atas untuk memperlihatkan celana dalamnya (aku hasal jijik nulisnya.)

tetapi sebelum itu, Kiku menabrakkan bibirnya sekali lagi dengan lembut. "Tetapi aku minta izin dulu, apakah aku boleh melakukannya?"

ngak tahu harus jawab apa Kartika hanya bisa menganguk. Lalu Kiku pergi kebagian bawah untuk membuka celana dalamnya, pelan - pelan pastinya.

Kartika tidak mau lihat kebawah dengan apa yang akan Kiku lakukan dengannya. sampai ia bisa merasa salah satu dari jarinya itu ada didalamnya.

"Kiku~ Kiku~! Hah, Ha-Kiku~"

jarinya sudah keluar, tapi itu bukan berita bagus untuknya karena sekarang giliran lidahnya. Kartika menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara erangannya, malah suara erangannya yang mengecil seiring titisan air matanya.

Setelah pekerjaanya selesai, Kiku menghapuskan air matanya dan memberikannya ciuman untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kartika san?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya?"

Kartika menatapnya dengan bingung, ia belum ngerti apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melakukannya. "memang... Apa akibatnya?"

Kiku hanya bisa menarik nafas untuk bisa mengungkapkannya. "Jika kita melakukan ini, entah kapan tapi kau akan merasa selalu sakit, muntah, dan sakit kepala." ia menggigit bagian bawah b ibirnya untuk mengatakan kata yang selalu ia sesali. "kau akan hamil."

Kartika tidak menjawab apapun setelah Kiku memperingatkannya. benar2 tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Kiku tahu bahwa Gadis yang dicintainya ini tidak siap untuk memiliki anak.

"Tapi aku akan coba mengeluarkannya saat itu mulai, jadi kau tak perlu untuk merasakan hal itu." masih belum ada jawaban. "Jadi bolehkah aku mulai 私の最愛の娘?" Kartika hanya bisa menganguk untuk pertanyaan itu.

Kiku tak berhenti berdoa dibenaknya saat ia mulai melakukannya. pria jepang itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk pelan - pelan, tetapi saat dia sudah benar - benar masuk Kartika berteriak kesakitan membuatnya mati kehawatiran.

"K - Kartika san!? apa kau baik - baik saja!? apa itu terlalu sakit!?"

Kartika hanya perlu mengatur nafasnya dari shock-nya itu. "A - aku baik - baik saja. ini wajar untuk yang pertama kalinya kan?" sekali lagi, Kiku menabrakan bibirnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. 5 menit kemudian, ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"sepertinya sudah membaik."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa - apa jika aku bergerak kan?"

pelan - pelan Kiku menggerakkan badannya saat dia telah menerima angukan dari gadis itu. "Hah, Hah Kiku, Kiku"

"Kartika~, Kartika san~" Kiku langsung pergi kebagian lehernya untuk memberi gigitan kecil sebagai tanda Kartika telah menjadi miliknya. erangannya pun bertambah keras saat Kiku melakukannya. Kartika memeluk punggungnya sebagai sebuah tanda ia ingin Kiku mendorong dengan lebih cepat. (ampun dah.)

tapi Kiku telah melakukannya saat gadis itu membisikannya di telinganya. erangan mereka bertambah kencang saat Kiku telah menemukannya.

setiap gerakan membuat ruangan disekitar mereka terasa panas. Kiku sudah mulai dalam batasannya segera ia mengeluarkannya tetapi ia dihentikan oleh gadis itu dengan mengunci badannya dengan tangan dan kakinya. Keduanya berteriak, tetapi Kartika lah yang lebih kencang. setelah mereka selesai, Kartika pingsan walaupun Kiku panik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kartika san!? kau akan hamil jika-" mulutnya dihentikan dengan bibir sang gadis.

"Aku tidak peduli Kiku. aku telah mencintaimu sejak aku sudah mengenal dirimu lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku, mau aku sudah merdeka atau tidak. aku mencintaimu Kiku Honda. terima kasih telah menjadi yang pertama untukku." Kiku terdiam, tapi dia memeluk Kartika seerat - eratnya. "Aku juga Kartika Melati, Aishiteru untuk waktu yang lama." sampai disitu keduanya tertidur dengan nyenyak...


End file.
